Cookaar
Cookaar is a chef in Here School who can cook all sorts of crazy stuff. Appearance A person that looks like Paintaar, but different. He has hair and a chef's hat on his head instead of an artist's cap. He wears a blue shirt with an apron that says "KISS THE COOK", but "KISS THE" is crossed out in red marker, and it says "I AM A GOOD" in red marker underneath, so the apron really says "I AM A GOOD COOK". He has blue oven mitts (despite there not being an oven). He holds a spatula in his left hand. He has black jeans and white shoes. There is a grill next to him with 2 patties on it. Mechanics He will start in the cafeteria and will roam the halls looking for people. If he sees you, he will offer you food. He can also offer other NPCs food. If you say no, he will get upset. If Paintaar sees you decline his offer, she will paint a 1st Painted to push you. If you say yes, he will give you food. The food he can give is: However, there is a chance the food will do some weird effects and will look weird. The effects the weird food can do is: * Make all colours inverted for 15 seconds * Makes walking inverted for 10 seconds * Makes the voice lines backward for 15 seconds * Makes you not able to run for 5 seconds * Makes you lie down and are "hurt" so Nurse or Priest can heal you * Will make you turn around for 10 seconds * Will make you fall over and 30 seconds will pass * Will make you blind for 5 seconds * Will make you run uncontrollably for 5 seconds * Will make the vision blurry for 10 seconds * Will make you trip over * You will jump uncontrollably for 5 seconds He can also give food to NPCs. Other character interactions Bullies will steal his food. If he sees Paintaar, he will go over and talk to her. However, during him talking his patties will set aflame. This will also happen if you take too long deciding his offer. SU TART will also ask him for a potato so he can replace the one that was in Worst Prize. Quotes "I am a good cook!" (Randomly) "I wonder how this thing can cook all sorts of food..." (Randomly) "Let's hope I don't set fire to my hair..." (Randomly) "Oh hello! Do you want some food?" (His question) "No? Aw man..." (When declining his offer) "Here you go! Yummy food!" (When saying yes) "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't know that would happen!" (When seeing the effects of the weird food) "Oh hi daughter! How are you?" (When talking to Paintaar) "Oh. I hate these types of days." (When his food sets on fire) "It's been one of those days." (When his food sets on fire) "Hey! I needed that!" (When bullies steal his food) "I can do that!" (When SU TART asks him for a potato) Trivia * His line "Let's hope I don't set fire to my hair" is a reference to the song "Dumb ways to die". * His line "It's been one of those days..." is a reference to Hotel Mario. Gallery CookaarBurnt.png Cookaar Birthday.png CookaarBirthday.png Category:Characters Category:Chefs Category:Jbubler approved pages